Sinto Saudades de Você!
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: "Ultimamente eles estavam tão atarefados e cansados que mal tinham tempo pra ficarem juntos e esse beijo despertou o desejo do tempo que passaram sem se tocarem e terem um ao outro. Dean tirou a camiseta do irmão com cuidado ao passar pelo braço dado os pontos e eles beijaram-se novamente, o loiro fechou mão nos cabelos da nuca do moreno". WINCEST/LEMON/SLASH


**N.A.: **Olá meninas! Que tempão que faz desde a última vez que escrevi uma oneshot Wincest e de repente me deu uma vontade doida de escrever e não teve como desperdiçar a oportunidade, meus dedos estavam coçando e o plot borbulhando na minha mente desde ontem. É coisa simples e estou meio enferrujada com oneshot, leitura rápida só pra descontrair um pouco o dia de vocês, espero que gostem.

**Avisos: **A fic contém lemon então já sabe que é sexo gostoso entre homens gostosos. Vou classificar como **PWP**, pois foi um ideia de súbito que me veio na cabeça e comecei a escrever.

**Beta: **Sem beta.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Título: **Sinto saudades de você!

Dean pegou a toalha do lado de fora do box do banheiro se enxugou para depois enrolar a toalha na cintura, para de frente ao espelho embaçado por causa do banho quente e passa a mão para poder ver seu reflexo, pega a escova e pasta de dentes e demoradamente escova faz a sua higiene. Ao sair do banheiro avista seu irmão sentado na cama do hotel de estrada, o moreno tentava sozinho dar ponto num ferimento que tinha no ombro, ao lado dele em cima de um criado mundo tinha umas ataduras, anticéptico, algodões sujos com sangue e uma garrafa de uísque.

- Deixa que faço isso pra você. – Disse o mais velho vestindo apenas uma calça jeans sem ao menos vestir roupa de baixo e sentou-se ao lado do outro olhando o corte meio profundo. – Nossa... Não achei que tivesse sido tão fundo.

- É... – Sam disse evasivo, já tinha tomado uns goles da bebida e estava se sentindo meio zonzo porque não tinha nada no estômago e ao olhar pra cima topou com os olhos verdes do irmão o encarando. – O que foi?

- Nada... Vamos fechar logo isso. – Pegou uma agulha já esterilizada, uma linha escura e começou com o primeiro ponto ouvindo pequenos resmungos do mais novo, mas não ia ficar de brincadeira se não iria doer ainda mais. – Pronto! – Disse assim que terminou de colar a gaze com um pedaço de esparadrapo e Sam desceu a manga da camiseta.

- Obrigado. – Sam deu um leve sorriso para Dean e este lhe sorriu de volta, pois o mais velho se sentia útil quando cuidava do moreno, sua vida se baseava nisso.

- Me passa o uísque. – Pediu Dean e o outro lhe entregou a bebida, tomou um gole direto da garrafa que desceu quente, não era um dos bons, mas iria ajudar por hora. Assim que fechou a garrafa percebeu que o irmão olhava para seu peitoral nu e se sentiu quente por dentro. – O que você esta olhando?

- Você. – O mais novo disse depois de uma risada curta pegando a garrafa da mão do irmão, tomando um gole e deixando-a de volta na mesinha. – Tinha me esquecido de como eu gosto de te olhar quando esta sem camisa.

- Humm... – Dean se sentou mais perto do irmão pegando a mão dele e a levando para seu peitoral. – Eu acho melhor quando você também me toca.

Eles estavam bem próximos um do outro e Sam notou as pupilas do irmão se dilatarem, sabia que isso era um sinal claro de desejo e paixão, sua mão deslizava lentamente pelo corpo macio do loiro que agora tinha uma mão na sua nuca e o puxava para um beijo.

Ultimamente eles estavam tão atarefados e cansados que mal tinham tempo pra ficarem juntos e esse beijo despertou o desejo do tempo que passaram sem se tocarem e terem um ao outro. Dean tirou a camiseta do irmão com cuidado ao passar pelo braço dado os pontos e eles beijaram-se novamente, o loiro fechou mão nos cabelos da nuca do moreno.

- Me deixa matar a saudade do seu gosto? – O Winchester mais velho disse enquanto beijava o pescoço e queixo do moreno que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Sam deitou-se na cama e Dean provou do sabor levemente salgado de seu corpo, deslizando pelo tronco até chegar ao cós da calça que já apresentava um enorme volume, apertou de leve e rapidamente tratou de abrir o zíper e tirar aquela peça do moreno. Mas ainda faltava a cueca que mal continha a ereção deixando a ponta escapar por cima e enchendo a boca o loiro de saliva que tratou de tirar a peça rapidamente, o peito do moreno subia e descia respirando pesado e vendo cada movimento.

Dean ajoelhou-se no chão e segurou o pênis do outro, umedeceu os lábios avermelhados e passou a sugar e masturbar o irmão mesmo tempo, provando aquele gosto bastante conhecido, Sam gemia e não tirava os olhos, pois gostava de ver aquela boca perfeita em ação e como gostava e gemia, mais ainda quando a língua quente e atrevida tocava-lhe nas bolas fazendo suas pernas abrirem involuntariamente ainda mais

- Sammy... Fica de quatro pra mim... – O loiro pediu e Sam estava tão entregue que obedeceu prontamente, não queria perder tempo e enquanto isso o outro tirou a calça que vestia ficando nu com sua ereção firme e dolorida livre.

O moreno estava bem no meio da cama e como o irmão havia mandado estava de quatro com a traseira empinada o tronco deitado na cama e ansioso para o que viria a seguir. Sentiu as mãos fortes do irmão apertarem sua bunda, e em seguida sentiu um tapa forte e certeiro e não conseguiu segurar um grito e veio mais um tapa desta vez do outro lado e logo em seguida sentiu a ereção do irmão sendo esfregada entre suas nádegas e tirando seu juízo. Dean também gemia.

O Winchester mais novo mordeu os lábios quando sentiu a barba do irmão raspar a pele da sua bunda nua, dando beijos e lambendo sua entrada, Dean lambia e beijava enquanto sentia o outro se contrair, passou a mão pelo quadril até tocar a ereção do irmão que puxava o lençol da cama e gemia.

- Ahh Dean... Se você continuar com isso eu não vou aguentar. – Então o mais velho se endireitou atrás do moreno que se inclinou para cima com a cabeça virada e eles se beijaram rapidamente – Mata minha saudade, Dean... Quero te sentir bem fundo em mim.

- Sim... – respondeu ainda com seus lábios se tocando, posicionou seu membro na entrada do outro e segurando-o pelo quadril e forçou entrando demoradamente naquele lugar quente e tão conhecido.

– Aaahhh! – Ambos gemeram, o mais novo se sentia queimar por dentro, mas não se importava para ele era uma dor que causava prazer e com mais algumas investidas já se sentia mais receptivo e o pênis do loiro o invadia cada vez mais fundo.

Dean entrava e saia, era tão delicioso, a visão daquele rapaz enorme e lindo que era o seu irmão que gemia e se entregava pra ele, sua pele morena, seu corpo jogado na cama e empinado a bunda, viu que o braço dele sumiu embaixo do corpo, provavelmente para se tocar e ter mais prazer. O loiro então o segurou mais apertado pelo quadril e se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, sua boca fazendo um perfeito 'o' soltando alguns gemidos se perdendo na visão de seu membro sumindo dentro do outro.

Enquanto Sammy se masturbava e mordia os lábios pra não gemer copiosamente, já sentia seu membro se lambuzar com um pré gozo enquanto era estocado certeiramente bem no fundo.

- Huummm... Dean continua assim. – Choramingou, suas palavras saindo com dificuldade em meio aos choros e gemidos, se masturbando forte até que a dor se tornou num prazer líquido em suas mãos.

O outro também se aproximava do fim e ao ouvir a súplica do irmão se ajeitou e estocava rápido e forte e com as mãos apoiadas em cada lado do quadril do irmão, gemia entre dentes e acabou se deitou sobre o corpo abaixo de si estocando forte e dizendo o nome o irmão assim que deixou seu sêmen preencher Sammy.

Eles se desencaixaram e se abraçaram, as suas respirações tentando se normalizar e suor brotando pelas testas e pelo corpo, definitivamente sexo era o melhor remédio pra combater o tédio e estresse, ambos pensavam secretamente.

- Sammy!– O moreno que apoiava a cabeça no ombro do loiro apenas gemeu em resposta. – Nunca mais deixe que a gente vire um daqueles casais sem graça que só fazem sexo uma vez por ano.

Os dois riram, Dean deslizando as mãos pelas costas do moreno e este inspirando o cheiro de sêmen e de sabonete do corpo do mais velho.

- Pode deixar que nós não vamos ser um desses casais. – Sam disse por fim e se inclinou dando um beijo amoroso no irmão.

Fim.

* * *

Já leu essa gostosura e chegou até aqui então vai lá e deixa uma review, que tal? =D


End file.
